The Ladder Out Of Madness
by PurplePrincessArticha20
Summary: Vegeta is a normal boy, a rich normal boy, with crazy skill, and a media- centered en it all goes downhill... His mother's in hibernation, his father's a downright dog( metaphorically) and his little brother's now a Goth. Yep, life's just fine. It's too much for him. Can anyone save him from drowning? An A/U. It's set in a type of London world, oyster cards and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Two days ago, i just thought, wouldn't this situation be ooooooo, so crazy. I count this as a chapter, but I plan on my chapters being much longer than this. Note that, Vegeta is 16, Bulma 15, or 16 I can't remember what I put her age as.**

**Know this, it's a complete lie if I say I own DBZ. Do not believe my pointless lies! **

Vegeta waited for that bell to ring. That 3-second sound that told him he was free. " 3...2...1-" The school bell rang and Vegeta jolted out the door, followed by a crowd of screaming students. He ran to the bus stop. Sure, he could get the car, but he felt like he would be showing off. " Eh! 'Geta! You coming football practice?" It was Tommy, the most annoying guy Vegeta thought he could meet. " Yes Tom, I told you an hour ago. And I've never missed a session."

" You coming to the football game on Saturday?"

" Yes, like ALL the other times..."

" And you paying for our celebration dinner? We know you got the money-"

" Yes Tom." Vegeta almost sneered, but controlled himself. " Great! What bus you going on?"

" The one to Saiyan Inc. Like USUAL. Like ALWAYS."

" Cool. I'm going to-"

" East Coover, then taking another bus to West Coover."

" Yeah, you got it!" He smiled, and his bus came. " Okay, see you tomorrow!"

" Yeah, bye," Vegeta stared at the big wheels as the 16 year-old got on the bus and left. " ...And good riddance." Vegeta sneered. His bus was rare, so he waited 10 more minutes before it came, with the usual bus driver, as it was his shift. " Hey, Vegeta! How you holding up?"

" Just fine, Rick. I think if I might blow from the stress. I mean I will punch something."

" Ah, c'mon! You're a smart boy. You'll pull through." Ricky reassured. Vegeta put his oyster on the card reader and went to the back of the bus, and sat next to a blue-haired girl, that looked about his age. He was wearing his deep-blue school uniform, and she was just wearing summer clothes, that looked actually quite nice. But would Vegeta notice?" Hi." She said shyly. " Hn." Vegeta said back. He didn't really care for conversation on the bus. She nodded, realising this information as he looked out the window. She simply brought out her phone and social-networked to avoid eye contact with this unfamiliar boy. He did nothing, but stare outside.

-Madness-

The last destination for the bus, Saiyan Inc. One of the biggest electronic company in the world. The buildings here were massive, so freaking large. You couldn't see the top of them, they were so tall. Vegeta was always the last, as, who would take a bus to a well-off company? Vegeta Jr, that is. He doesn't like being called "posh" and he sure isn't gonna act like that either. " Bye Rick."

" See ya later, son." He's not really his father if that's what was thought, that's just what he calls him. Vegeta's been going on that bus for about... 6 years now? It would have been 5, but at 10 Vegeta got moved to year 7 earlier than his classmates, because he was so smart. He could of skipped more, but then he wouldn't really have anyone to relate to. Vegeta reluctantly jumped off the bus and walked into the incorporated building.

-Madness-

" Hi Vegeta Jr! Sign in your name." Vegeta silently signed his name in just so he could go to his house( Your eyes didn't fail you, it's true) He walked to the massive apartment areas and went to massive home number 1. He turned the key in the door and opened it, closing it behind him. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich from the fridge." Vegeta, honey! How was school?" His mother was now in the kitchen too, and looked like she had just been cleaning. " It was fine. I got picked for basketball club after school."

" Ah, that's great! What day is it?"

" Thursday." Vegeta muttered, and his mother's smile disappeared. Vegeta didn't have a normal life, and had to attend stuff on specific days. Like Thursdays, meetings for his father." I'm sorry, Vegeta. I know basketball is your favourite sport. I wish I could persuade your father to leave you be until you're at least 18, but you know you're father and his stupid "image"."

" It's not stupid!" Bellowed a voice as the sound of a door shutting. In came a man who looked like Vegeta, with a beard and older facial features, not to mention being a little taller. " We have to keep our reputation up! Do you know what it would look like if you went to the supermarket and bought the cheapest kitchen towels?!"

" They were equally good Vegeta! So lay off!" Vegeta's mother huffed, crossing her arms. " Yes, so if that means missing a silly club for our clean reputation, so be it!"

" And Hello to you too, dad." Vegeta muttered and walked up the steps, three at a time, to his bedroom(s). Yep, he has more than one bedroom, but he only really uses one, another to store stuff. A little boy crawled under his father's legs and ran to hug his mother. " Hi, mum!"

" Hi sweetie! How was school?"

" Great! I showed a new boy around school, and at first he was mean, but I turned him around. I know we're gonna be great friends!" Tarble said, jumping excitedly in his mother's arms. He was 13 years old, and very energetic( 13, yes he's 13). " Where's big brother V?" He asked so quickly, if his mother wasn't used to it, she wouldn't of understood a word he said. " Upstairs, in his room. Go on, go and play with your brother. But if he's doing anything important, don't bother him too much( and I MEAN it Tarble!)" She said, and he skipped out and up the stairs. " I need to fix his behaviour-"

" There you go again! Don't try and fix what doesn't need to be fixed! Leave Tarble be! I'm not going with it this time. Nuh-Uh." She shook her head. That's what usually started an argument between the two parents...

**This was more of an introduction than a chapter. I'm just creating background. Next chapter though, it really begins! I do though think I will post the second chapter right after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Remember that. Also contains abuse( just one thing).**

**Note: Google is Toggle.**

**Stupid Messages On The Fridge Part 1**

" Hey big bro!"

" Not now, Tarble."

" But I wanna talk!... Please?" Tarble's whole demeanour had changed, as if he had been putting an act on. Vegeta was working on a project for science that had to be shown to " VERY IMPORTANT!" people next week. He stopped and gently moved the project the left corner of his room. " Okay, if you're actually saying please first, I know this is serious. What's up?"

" Well... I kinda lied to Mum and Dad about the new boy I became friends with." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. " Are you in a gang?"

" Oh no! Nothing like that!"

" Good, because I'd hate to beat up minors with weapons-"

" She's actually a girl." Tarble blushed as she thought about her again. " Ohhh, so you're having girl troubles? Ohhh, I can see it on your face!" Vegeta teased. " Shut up! I really like her..."

" Okay well, you have to see if she's legit."

" What? Leg-it?"

" No, L-E-G-I-T. There's an ice-cream parlour near your school, right?"

" Yeah."

" So ask her if she wants to come after school and if she buys like everything and expects you to pay for it, that's a no-go. If she only buys a few things and pays for something or says she doesn't have any money and you can tell she's telling the truth, then she's worth drooling over."

" Um... Okay! Thank you big bro! You're the best!" Tarble opened the bedroom door to hear- " You arrogant JERK!"

" On second thought, Vegeta, I want to stay here."

-Madness-

" Vegeta, I just think you're being too hard on them."

" I have to be! I don't want everything I worked for to go into the bin!"

" I don't want their father to be a tiger parent!"

" I don't want them having a soft mother!"

" So, what are you gonna do about it?!"

" I'm going to leave until this blows over!"

" Well GOOD RIDDENS YOU ARSEHOLE!"

" HOW DARE YOU?!" He threw his hand across her slender face, and she screeched in pain. Her left cheek stung as a hand print emerged, the colour of crimson. " I'm so sorry... I was angry-"

" I need to be alone right now, Vegeta." He nodded and was out the door. Vegeta's mother applied make-up to her face, which hid the bruise well. But what she didn't know, was that two pairs of eyes had been watching the whole time.

-Madness-

Vegeta woke up in the morning, feeling okay. The events of last night had been normal to him, it happened every few weeks, with that same, pointless conversation. Vegeta shrugged it off, but Tarble was different, as he wasn't used to it like him. He would have terrible nightmares, and Vegeta would have to stay in his bedroom watching him until he stopped crying out in his sleep.

Vegeta straightened his tie, making it a bit loose, and stuffed his breakfast into his mouth. Tarble did exactly the same thing. He opened the fridge to get orange juice, and took the sticky note off the front of it.

_Gone off to work. Tell your mother I'm sorry about yesterday._

That's what it said. " Stupid messages." Vegeta muttered and stuck it in the bin. Why did his father even do that? There was no point. Every sticky note has outdated information. Not necessary. His mother never felt like getting up after a fight, so Vegeta had to take Tarble to school, or at least accompany him there. The boy was old enough to go places, but this private school was way off. " Tarble, are you done?"

" Yep!"

" You sure?"

" YES."

" Okay then, get your bike. It's gonna take at least an hour and a half to get there, which is way I woke you up much earlier."

" Okay bro *yawns*." Vegeta took out his skateboard. Something he barely used anymore. It brought back warm, fuzzy memories in his mind, before his father started shaping his life. " Let's go bro!"

-Madness-

Vegeta once again waited. Waited for that bell. That sound was the only highlight of his day, besides from the food fight, and you really can't count being called "freaky rich genius". There goes the bell. Vegeta rushed out and hid behind the school building, to make a phone call.

" Mum?"

" Vegeta sweetheart," She didn't sound happy, enthusiastic, or very energetic. " I know you have other things to do...but could you pick Tarble up from school? I feel too light-headed to go that far."

" Fine, mum."

" I'm sorry-"

" It's okay mum, we've been through this already." Vegeta consoled his mother for the umpteenth time. " Thank you, son."

Vegeta hung up and walked to the bus stop. Vegeta almost jumped in delight as he saw Tommy get on his bus. Tommy waved at the window, while Vegeta just smiled back, surprised at his newfound luck. He waited silently for his bus, that finally came 8 minutes later. " Eh Vegeta! Had a bad day?" The driver asked, frowning at Vegeta. " I've had better, that's for sure." Vegeta put his oyster on the card reader. " Well you have to stay strong, and I know you can. Keep it up, son." The driver said reassuringly. Vegeta nodded and went to the back of the bus. " It's you again." Vegeta said, staring at the girl. " Is your name Vegeta?" The blue-haired girl asked as Vegeta sat on the window seat, next to her. " Yes. That means you were eavesdropping?" He said, staring out the window, just like last time. " Oh no, no I wasn't! I just wanted to know your name... I'm sorry."

" That's fine. Let me ask you 2 questions. First question," She was a bit startled as he looked her up and down." You look about my age, yet you aren't wearing a uniform. And I know for a fact that from a 100 mile radius, all the schools wear uniforms. Don't you go to school?"

" Um, well I'm too above average to actually learn anything."

" Lucky. I still have to go to school when I don't learn anything either. I go there literally just to beat everyone at sport, which I do. Second question, what's your name?"

" Bulma." Then she looked at him closely for a reaction. " What? Have I got a pimple or something?"

" No. Your face is completely clear. You don't recognise me or my name?"

" No, why should I? I've only seen you twice." He snorted back. She breathed a sigh of relief. " Should I Toggle you?"

" Oh no, please don't!" She said frantically. " Cool your jets, I won't do that. Who does that anyway?" He turned his head back towards the window, and Bulma could tell their conversation was over. Once again, she brought out her phone as to not make awkward eye-contact.

Bulma was surprised as Vegeta got off at the same stop as her. " I thought you'd stay on the bus! You aren't gonna stalk me, are you...?"

" No, not yet anyways." Bulma suddenly paled all over, and Vegeta let out a laugh." You are so gullible! I gotta pick my brother up." Vegeta opened his backpack( should of mentioned he had one) and took out his skateboard. He closed his backpack, and slinging it over his shoulder, and raced off north. Bulma simply watched him until he was out of sight, and walked into the big building behind, which was part of a place called Capsule Corp.

-Madness-

" Hey big bro!" Tarble said and sat up from his desk. He had been doodling, and lets just say he shouldn't be an artist. " Hey." Vegeta said coolly. He looked at his watch and scowled at the time. That means nosy Ms Dowdy would be here. " Vegeta. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ms Dowdy asked, appearing. Vegeta followed her outside. " Is anything happening at home? You coming to pick up Tarble has been a lot more frequent this past week."

" Everything is fine." Vegeta muttered back. " Well, I don't think it's that necessary to send your brother here if it takes so long to get here. It must be a struggle. I haven't told Tarble, but I'm leaving for another school, Azeali Covent Secondary School, next week. It is much closer to your home and I think Tarble would like it much better there." She gave him the other schools leaflet. Ms Dowdy wasn't a bad teacher. She was nice, in her mid-thirties, but Vegeta hated how she would always ask how they were doing. He didn't like her concern. " Thanks." Vegeta said carelessly. " C'mon Tarble! We gotta be home before dinner!"

**So, how did you find that?**


End file.
